


Silver and Gold

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tales of Thedas [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Plans To Break And Enter, Post-Canon, The Aeonar (Dragon Age), Treat, Zevran Arainai's Infamous Lockpicking Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Zevran won't deny that breaking into a high-security mage prison has a certain...allure.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Tales of Thedas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



"You wound me, mi amor." Zevran pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Never in my life have I endured such callous slander." Neria flashed him a wicked grin.

"Zevran Arainai, I'm better at picking locks than you are, and I'm a _mage._ " Zevran tutted, and went back to fiddling with his silver earring. He'd gifted the gold one to Neria, and neither of them had enough coin to purchase a matching one, so it would do for now. He looked as good in silver as he did in gold. Her own ear was still sore, the piercing not yet healed.

"If we can acquire the right tools, I can pick the lock." Neria nodded. Jokes aside, she trusted him. She wouldn't have brought anyone else along on this job, even if they hadn't been lovers. "And I won't deny that breaking into a high-security mage prison has a certain...allure."

"But."

 _"But_ this place is notorious even among the Crows. Assassins have entered, but not even one has returned from the Aeonar."

"Then it's a good job we're not planning on _killing_ anyone." Neither of them stated the obvious - that they might not be given the choice.

  
  



End file.
